One Tree Hill: Positivity Matters
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Nathan, Jamie, Chuck, Clay, Mouth, and Julian sign up for a yoga class called "Positivity Matters", but get a surprise when they find out who their yoga instructor is. Lily gets her first job as a photographer. Lydia and Jonathan begin thinking about college. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lily, Lydia, and Keith walked into the Tree Hill Community College Center of the Performing Arts. The lobby was huge and had a huge aquarium.

"Wow!" Lydia said.

"Fish!" Keith cheered.

"This place is amazing," Lily said. "And I get to take pictures of it. Isn't this exciting guys?"

There was no answer.

"Guys?" Lily asked.

Lily turned around to see Lydia and Keith looking at the aquarium.

"What fish is that?" Keith asked pointing at a clown fish.

"That's a clown fish," Lydia said.

"Like Nemo?" Keith asked.

"Yes," Lydia replied. "Just like Nemo."

A man walked up to Lily.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes," Lily replied. "Are you Don Benson?"

"Yes," Don replied.

"Hello," Lily said shaking Don's hand. "I'm Lily Scott."

"The photographer?" Don asked.

"Yes sir," Lily replied.

"Follow me please," Don said.

"Yes sir," Lily said. "Lydia, Keith."

Lily, Lydia, and Keith followed Don down the hallway into the auditorium. The auditorium was huge.

"Wow!" Lily, Lydia, and Keith said at once.

"Yes," Don said. "Each of the four stories includes four box seats."

"That's the biggest stage in the whole wide world!" Keith exclaimed.

"No it's not," Lydia said. "But wow, that's huge."

"So can you start tomorrow?" Don asked.

"Yes sir," Lily said.

"Hey Lily!" Keith hollered.

Lily and Don looked over to see Keith and Lydia standing on the stage.

"Guys," Lily said. "Get down from there."

"It's completely fine," Don said.

"Look at me!" Keith said. "I'm the star!"

"No you're not," Lydia said. "I'm the star!"

"Well I'm the cutest," Keith said.

"You sure are," Lydia said.

"Thanks Lydia," Keith said.

Lydia gave her little brother a hug.

"She's being so nice," Keith said.

"Keith and Lydia are always so kind to one another," Lily said.

"Actually this is the nicest she's been to me in months," Keith said. "Usually she calls me a little troll and yells at me."

"We have to go now," Lily said. "Thank you so much and I will be here first thing tomorrow to take pictures."

"See you then," Don said.

"See you then," Lily said. "Come on guys."

Lily walked off and Lydia and Keith followed her. Keith stopped and looked at Don.

"I wish I lived here," Keith said.

"Come on Keith!" Lily called from the other room.

"Coming," Keith said.

Keith walked off and Don smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nathan arrived at the Tree Hill Community Center Room 200. He took off his shoes, grabbed a yoga mat, sat it down, and sat on the mat. No one else was there yet.

"I hope I'm not the only one," Nathan said.

Jamie and Chuck walked into the room.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into coming to this class," Chuck said. "I'm more of a weight lifter and treadmill runner."

"Yoga's good for you," Jamie said. "And the class is called Positivity Matters. Maybe it will make you more positive."

"I'll be positive when they catch that abusive monster," Chuck said.

"Dad?" Jamie asked.

"Hey Jamie," Nathan said. "Chuck."

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked. "You don't seem like the yoga type."

"Neither do you," Nathan said.

"I do yoga," Jamie said.

"Since when?" Nathan asked.

"Since ever," Jamie said. "It helps keep me calm."

Nathan and Chuck began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jamie asked.

"Nothing," Chuck said.

Jamie and Chuck took their shoes off and each grabbed a yoga mat. Jamie sat his beside Nathan and sat down while Chuck sat his a few feet behind.

"So why did you sign up?" Nathan asked.

"I thought it would relieve some of the stress I've been under lately," Jamie replied.

Clay walked into the room.

"Don't tell me," Clay said. "Positivity Matters?"

"Yes," Nathan said.

Clay took his shoes off, grabbed at mat, sat it beside Chuck, and sat down.

"So I wonder who our instructor is," Clay said.

Julian walked into the room.

"Positivity Matters?" Julian asked.

"Join the club," Jamie said.

Julian took off his shoes, got a mat, sat it beside Jamie, and sat down.

"Do you know who our instructor is?" Julian asked.

"Not yet," Nathan said.

Mouth walked in.

"Positivity…" Mouth said.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

Mouth took off his shoes, grabbed a mat, sat it on the other side of Chuck's mat, and sat down.

"We don't know who our instructor is yet," Jamie said.

Chris walked into the room, took off his shoes, grabbed a mat, sat it down in the front of the room, and sat on it.

"Good afternoon class," Chris said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Nathan said.

"Hi Chris!" Chuck said excitedly.

"Hi Chuck," Chris said.

"Chris Keller doesn't need to introduce himself because you all know who I am," Chris said. "Welcome to Positivity Matters."

"Hey Jamie," Chuck said. "You're right. I am going to like this class."

"First things first," Chris said getting up.

Chris walked out of the room and came back in with a drink cooler. Chris handed out a bottle of lite beer to everyone.

"What's with the beer?" Mouth asked.

"Haven't you heard of Beer Yoga?" Chris asked.

"That's a thing?" Clay asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "Haven't you seen the pictures on the internet?"

"Beer Yoga," Nathan said. "I think I'm going to like this class after all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lydia was sitting on the couch on her laptop looking up colleges. Haley came downstairs and sat next to her daughter.

"Doing homework?" Haley asked.

"I finished my homework a long time ago," Lydia said. "I'm looking into colleges."

"You are definitely my daughter," Haley said.

Nathan walked in through the front door and sat on the couch.

"Hey Nathan," Haley said. "How was yoga?"

"It was interesting," Nathan replied. "It turns out the yoga instructor is Chris Keller."

"What?" Haley asked in disbelief.

"Chris Keller is the yoga instructor," Nathan said.

"That is so strange," Haley said. "Are you going to quit going to that class?"

"No," Nathan replied. "I'm going to keep going every Tuesday and Thursday. Oh, and I haven't told you this. It turns out, it's Beer Yoga."

"Beer Yoga?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said. "Yoga while drinking beer."

"You didn't drive did you?" Haley asked.

"I did, but I waited an hour," Nathan said.

"Good idea," Haley said. "So Lydia here is looking into colleges already."

"Good idea," Nathan said. "I've been looking into colleges for Lydia too."

"You have?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Nathan said getting a slip of paper out of his wallet and handing it to Lydia. "I wrote down these schools that would be perfect for you."

"Mount Holyoke, Wellesley, Smith, Bryn Mawr, and Barnard," Lydia said. "Dad, these are all women's colleges."

"Oh I guess they are," Nathan said. "How about that."

"I'm not going to an all girls school," Lydia said.

"Okay," Nathan said.

"So what is prompting you to look up colleges now?" Haley asked.

"It's already October of my freshman year of high school," Lydia said. "It's been going by so fast and it's a good idea to have plans in place."

"I'm proud of you," Haley said. "I will help you figure out some choices."

"Thanks Mom," Lydia said.

"Can you at least consider one of the colleges on the list?" Nathan asked.

"Just drop it," Haley said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jamie and Sophia sat on the deck watching the sun set over the creek.

"It's such a nice evening," Sophia said.

"I agree," Jamie said.

"So how was beer yoga?" Sophia asked.

"It was great," Jamie said. "You should join."

Sophia pointed at her baby bump.

"You should join when you're not pregnant," Jamie said.

"Maybe I will," Sophia said.

"So what would you like me to make for dinner?" Jamie asked.

"Actually I think I'll make dinner tonight," Sophia said.

"Oh," Jamie said.

"Oh?" Sophia asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Jamie said before looking down at his feet.

"Jamie," Sophia said. "Every time you lie, you look down at your feet."

"No I don't," Jamie said before looking down at his feet again.

"Jamie," Sophia said. "Do you not like my cooking?"

"Well the thing is," Jamie said nervously. "Your cooking is… How do I put this delicately? Your cooking is not that good."

"My cooking is not that good?" Sophia asked.

"Remember when we both got food poisoning and we blamed it on that restaurant?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"It was the pie you made for dessert when we got home," Jamie said.

"How could you say that?" Sophia asked. "You love my cooking."

Jamie shook his head.

"I've been throwing it away," Jamie said.

"That's worse than feeding it to the neighbor's dog!" Sophia shouted.

"I tried," Jamie said. "The dog doesn't like your cooking either."

Sophia crossed her arms.

"Look," Jamie said. "I'm sorry. I'm not saying this to be mean, but it's the truth. You can't cook. Your cooking is terrible."

The next day, Sophia and Lily were at the performing arts center at Tree Hill Community College. Lily was setting up the camera while Sophia handed her some pieces of equipment that was light enough for her to carry.

"Thanks for your help Sophia," Lily said.

"Don't mention it," Sophia said. "You're my best friend."

"So how are you?" Lily asked.

"I'm great," Sophia said.

"That's good," Lily said.

"Jamie told me that my cooking is terrible," Sophia said. "Do you think it is?"

"No," Lily said before scratching her eyebrow.

"Lily," Sophia said. "Every time you lie, you scratch your eyebrow."

"Listen," Lily said. "You need cooking lessons."

"I do not," Sophia said.

"You burned pudding," Lily said. "Pudding."

"I was making flambé," Sophia said. "Let's change the subject. I can't believe you got your first job as a professional photographer."

"It seems so unreal," Lily said.

"Let's just hope Quinn doesn't kill you," Sophia joked. "Photography is her thing."

"Quinn is happy about me being a photographer," Lily said.

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"Can you stand on the stage so I can take a practice photo?" Lily asked.

"Okay," Sophia said.

Sophia stood on the stage.

"Say cheese," Lily said.

"Cheese!" Sophia said as Lily took a picture.

"Good," Lily said. "Now say 'My cooking is gross'."

Sophia gave Lily an angry look and Lily took another picture.

"Perfect," Lily said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Note: See if you can guess which other show that aired on** _ **The WB**_ **that I'm referencing.**

Jonathan and Lydia were sitting at a booth at Karen's Café. Chuck walked over to them with a tray of milkshakes.

"Here's your milkshakes," Chuck said sitting the milkshakes on the table. "A chocolate milkshake for Jonathan and a strawberry milkshake for Lydia."

"Thanks Chuck," Lydia said.

Chuck walked off and Lydia smiled at Jonathan.

"You should branch out and try strawberry," Lydia said.

"I'm allergic to strawberries," Jonathan said.

"Oh," Lydia said.

"Sorry I haven't been able to hang out lately," Jonathan said. "I've been really busy."

"Me too," Lydia said. "I've been looking into colleges."

"Already?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't started," Lydia said. "I mean after this year, you only have two more years of high school."

"Wow," Jonathan said. "I didn't think about that. Is it really only two years?"

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"So what colleges are you looking into?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm starting with the local colleges," Lydia said. "My dad wants me to go to a women's college."

"Really?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah," Lydia laughed. "He wrote a list and they were all women's colleges. I'm not going to a women's college."

Chuck, who was bussing tables, looked over at them.

"I knew someone who went to a women's college once," Chuck said. "Her name was Roberta."

"And?" Lydia asked.

"That's it," Chuck said. "Not everything has to be a huge story. Oh, and can you please finish your milkshakes so I can close up and go home?"

After finishing their milkshakes, Jonathan and Lydia walked down the sidewalk. Lauren and David walked over to them.

"Hey Lydia," Lauren said.

"Hi Lauren, hi David," Lydia said. "How are you?"

"We're great," David said.

"Your mother told us about you looking into colleges," Lauren said. "I have a college in mind that would be perfect for you. You should consider Vassar."

"Okay," Lydia said. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Lauren said. "See you later Lydia."

Lauren and David began walking up the sidewalk. Suddenly, two women ran over to them.

"Oh my god!" one woman cheered. "Tina!"

"Excuse me?" Lauren asked.

"It's been so long," the other woman said. "Who's this guy?"

"This is my husband David," Lauren said.

"When did you and Gary break up?" the woman who had called her Tina asked. "What's up with you Tina?"

"I don't know a Gary," Lauren said. "And my name is Lauren, not Tina."

"Oh," the woman said.

"See?" the other woman said. "I told you that wasn't her Holly!"

"Oh shut up Val!" Holly shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Thursday evening, Chris was instructing the Positivity Matters yoga class.

"Okay," Chris said. "Now put down your beer and do this."

Chris went into the Downward Facing Dog Pose.

"Chris Keller doesn't know the names of these poses, so I made up names," Chris said. "I call this The Keller."

"You seriously don't know what the poses are called?" Julian asked.

"Just get in the pose," Chris said.

Everyone got in the pose.

"Okay," Chris said. "In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Now stand up."

Chris and everyone else stood up.

Chris got in the Warrior II pose.

"This is Lung on the Balance Beam," Chris said.

Everyone got in the pose.

"Hey Jamie," Nathan whispered. "What is this really called?"

"The Warrior II pose," Jamie replied.

"No talking," Chris said.

After a few minutes, Chris looked at his watch.

"Class is over," Chris said. "See you next Tuesday."

Chris walked over, put his shoes on, and walked out of the room. Everyone else sat on the mats.

"Chris isn't driving is he?" Jamie asked.

"Nope," Chuck said holding up Chris's car keys. "My pick pocketing skills are still good."

Everyone looked at Chuck.

"What pick pocketing skills?" Chuck asked. "I'm not admitting to anything."

"Sophia's mad at me," Jamie said.

"Pregnancy hormones?" Chuck asked.

"No," Jamie said. "I told her the truth about her cooking."

"Dude," Nathan said.

"That wasn't very smart," Mouth said.

"Not at all," Clay said.

"Never tell your wife her cooking isn't good," Julian said. "I know her cooking is terrible, but you shouldn't have told her."

"I think he should've," Chuck said. "Last time I ate Sophia's cooking, I'm pretty sure I got salmonella."

"Let's change the subject," Mouth said. "Millie and I are having another baby."

"That's amazing," Nathan said. "Congratulations."

"Our baby is due at the end of April," Mouth said.

"Wow," Jamie said. "Babies seem to come in 3's."

"4's," Clay said. "You know, because Quinn and I are having twins."

"This is so strange," Nathan said. "Clay, you're like 4 years older than me and you're about to be a father again. Mouth, you're my age and you're about to be a father again. Me, I'm about to be a grandpa."

Everyone began to laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lily sat at her living room desk on her computer going over the pictures she took. Aaron walked into the room and kissed his fiancé.

"What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"I'm going over the pictures I took of the performing arts center," Lily replied.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

"Better," Lily replied. "My HCM medicine makes me sleepy sometimes."

"Do you think maybe you should go to the doctor?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine Aaron," Lily said.

"Okay," Aaron said.

Aaron looked at a picture of Keith and Lydia on the stage.

"You should use that one," Aaron said.

"That's just a picture I took on my phone," Lily said.

"So are you getting nervous about our wedding next week?" Aaron asked.

"A little bit," Lily said. "But I get to marry the love of my life. You."

Lily kissed Aaron and got up. As she got up, she lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Lily?" Aaron asked.

"I'm fine," Lily said standing up. "I just got up too fast."

"Let's get you to a doctor," Aaron said.

"I don't need a doctor," Lily said.

"Can you at least lay down?" Aaron asked.

"Okay," Lily said.

Lily lied down on the couch.

"Happy?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Aaron said. "Now are you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?"

"I'm fine," Lily said. "Please stop asking."

"I'm going to get you some water," Aaron said.

"Thank you," Lily said.

Aaron walked into the kitchen and brought Lily back some water. Lily drank from the glass and sat it on a coaster on the side table.

"I think I'll take a nap," Lily said. "Thank you for the water."

"You're welcome," Aaron said. "You're sure you don't want to go to the doctor?" 

"Aaron," Lily said.

"Sorry," Aaron said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jonathan sat down on the couch thinking. Chase came downstairs and sat beside him.

"Hey buddy," Chase said. "Its past midnight. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Oh, sorry," Jonathan said.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Lydia got me thinking about college," Jonathan replied.

"Oh yeah," Chase said. "Well you only have 2 more years of high school."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "My parents left me a college fund."

"That's nice," Chase said. "They cared about your education."

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"So where did your parents go to college?" Chase asked.

"My Mom went to Cornell and my dad went to Duke," Jonathan replied.

"Wow," Chase said.

"Now me," Jonathan said. "I don't think I'll ever get to attend a college that fancy."

"So what do you want to do career wise?" Chase asked.

"I want to be a grief counselor," Jonathan said.

"Oh yeah?" Chase asked.

"Yes," Jonathan said. "I want to help people deal with their grief like my therapist helped me with my grief."

"I'm so glad you're thinking about your future," Chase said. "Now you need to get to bed. It's a school night."

"Good night," Jonathan said.

"Good night," Chase said.

Chase and Jonathan shared a hug and Jonathan went upstairs. Chris came into the room with a bowl of cereal and sat beside Chase.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Eating cereal," Chris said.

"Don't you have cereal at your own house?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Chris said. "But not the good kind."

"How did you even get in my house?" Chase asked. "I locked all the doors."

"Chris Keller came in through your basement window," Chris replied.

"So anyway," Chase said. "Jonathan and I were just talking about college."

"I know," Chris said. "I was listening by the kitchen door."

Chase looked at Chris.

"You know I never went to college and I turned out just fine," Chris said.

"You haven't released a song in 5 years and you teach a Beer Yoga class," Chase said.

"You should join the class," Chris said.

"Go home," Chase said.

"Can you walk me home?" Chris asked. "I'm scared of being outside alone at night."

"You live across the street," Chase said.

"I'm too scared," Chris said.

"You are the biggest baby," Chase said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Lily and Karen sat in the church changing room looking in the mirror. Lily had on her wedding dress, her makeup fixed, and her hair in a ponytail. Karen smiled at her daughter.

"You look so beautiful in your dress," Karen said.

"Thanks Mom," Lily said.

"You know your father would be so proud of you," Karen said.

"I wish he was here," Lily said.

"He is here," Karen said. "He's always with us."

Though the couldn't see him, Keith was there smiling at both of them.

"I am always with you," Keith said. "I love both of you very much."

Keith gave Karen a kiss on the cheek. Karen kind of jumped.

"Mom?" Lily asked.

"Sorry," Karen said. "I thought I felt something."

Keith patted his daughter on the head.

"Whoa!" Lily said. "I thought I felt something too."

Keith smiled and disappeared.

"Well I'm going to go find my seat," Karen said. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Lily said.

Karen walked out and Lily looked at her reflection and took a deep breath.

"You can do this," Lily said to herself. "I'm going to walk out of this room, my big brother is going to walk me down the aisle, I'm going to say my vows, and marry Aaron."

Lily took another deep breath and got up. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Lily tried to walk, but couldn't because of the pain.

"Mom!" Lily shouted.

Lily fell to the floor and everything went black.

Outside, Lucas and Jamie were talking.

"I'd better find my seat," Jamie said.

"And I have to walk my little sister down the aisle," Lucas said.

"Okay," Jamie said.

Jamie and Lucas shared a hug and Jamie went to find his seat. Lucas waited and Lily didn't come. Beth walked over to him.

"The reverend has another wedding to officiate," Beth said. "Where's Lily?"

"I don't know," Lucas said. "Still in the changing room."

Beth walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Lily?" Beth asked.

There was no answer.

"Lily?" Beth asked again. "Look, I know you're probably having cold feet, but the reverend has another wedding."

There was still no answer.

"Okay!" Beth said. "I'm coming in!"

Beth opened the door and immediately screamed when she saw Lily lying unconscious on the floor.

"Lily!" Beth screamed.

Beth ran over to Lily and began shaking her.

"Come on Lily!" Beth screamed. "Wake up!"

Beth put her hand on Lily's chest. There was no heartbeat.

"Lucas!" Beth screamed. "Lucas! Get in here!"

Beth began pressing on Lily's chest and Lucas ran into the room. Lucas immediately began hyperventilating.

"Don't just stand there!" Beth screamed as she continued pressing her hands against Lily's chest. "Call 911!"

 **END OF PART 1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2: Chapter 1**

Karen and Lucas nervously waited in the waiting area of the hospital emergency room. Jamie and Nathan arrived. Karen hugged Nathan while Lucas hugged Jamie.

A doctor walked over to them.

"How is she?" Lucas asked. "How's my sister?"

"Come with me," the doctor said.

Lucas and Karen followed the doctor into the hallway.

"How is she?" Karen asked.

"Lily's heart is beating again and she is responding to us," the doctor said.

"Why did she go into cardiac arrest?" Lucas asked.

"I'm afraid her heart has stopped responding to her medicine," the doctor informed them.

"Stopped responding?" Karen asked.

"How could this happen?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," the doctor said.

"So will she just get a new type of medicine?" Karen asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the doctor said. "Lily needs a heart transplant. Without a transplant, I'm afraid she only has 1 to 3 months to live."

Karen and Lucas broke down crying and embraced tightly. Unknown to them, Jamie was behind them and had been listening.

Jamie rushed off. As he rushed off, he passed Nathan.

"Jamie?" Nathan asked.

Jamie got in the elevator and pressed the lobby button. The doors began to close, but Nathan put his hand in front of it and it opened.

Jamie and Nathan went to Nathan's car and got in. Jamie tearfully told his father about Lily's condition. Nathan and Jamie sat in Nathan's car crying in each other's arms.

Later, Jamie walked into Lily's hospital room. Lily was hooked up to an IV and had an oxygen tube in her nose. Aaron was sitting in the chair by the bed.

"Hey cousin," Jamie said.

"Hey," Lily said.

"You gave us quite a scare," Jamie said.

Lily could tell that Jamie had been crying.

"You know don't you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"You know," Lily said. "Today was supposed to be a happy day for Aaron and me. We were supposed to get married and we were supposed to be on a plane to Hawaii for our honeymoon. It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. Now I'm lying in a hospital bed dying."

Jamie and Aaron both began to cry.

"No," Lily said. "Please don't cry in front of me."

"Sorry," Jamie and Aaron said.

"Listen," Lily said. "I want to be released from the hospital. I don't want to spend what could my last weeks in a hospital bed. I want to go home."

"I'll go see what I can do," Jamie said.

Jamie walked out of the room and Lily looked at Aaron.

"Dying sucks," Lily said. "Remind me to never do it again."

Lily burst into tears and Aaron held her hand.

Outside the room, Jamie walked over to the nurse at the desk.

"Yes," Jamie said. "I need to talk to the doctor about getting my cousin Lily Scott released."

"She's very sick," the nurse said. "We can't release her."

"My cousin wants to go home," Jamie said.

"We can't release her," the nurse said.

"Get the damn doctor!" Jamie shouted.

A few minutes later, Jamie walked back into Lily's hospital room.

"The doctor said he will bring a wheel chair and we can take you home," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Lily said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: Chapter 2**

Sophia, Jamie, and Lucas were sitting down at the kitchen table at Sophia and Jamie's house eating soup Jamie had made.

"This is good soup," Lucas said.

"Yeah," Sophia said. "Really good soup."

After they were done eating, they cleaned up the kitchen and Lucas looked at his phone.

"Today's been a long day," Lucas said. "I'm ready to get to bed. Good night guys."

"Good night," Jamie and Sophia said.

Lucas walked upstairs and Jamie followed him into the guest room.

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Yes Jamie?" Lucas asked.

"I heard what the doctor said about Lily," Jamie said.

"Shut the door," Lucas said.

Jamie shut the door and Lucas walked over to him. Jamie and Lucas embraced tightly and began to cry.

Later that night, Jamie and Sophia sat on the couch crying. Jamie held his wife in his arms.

"What are the chances of her getting a heart transplant?" Sophia cried.

"Very slim," Jamie cried. "It's a long list."

"I don't get it," Sophia cried. "How could she stop responding to the medicine?"

"I don't know," Jamie cried.

"This was supposed to be a day of celebration," Sophia cried.

"I know," Jamie cried.

"So is Lily still in the hospital?" Sophia asked.

"No," Jamie replied. "I got her released. She's home right now. She didn't want to spend what could be her last weeks in a hospital."

"I can't believe this is happening," Sophia cried. "It just doesn't seem real."

Jamie held his wife tightly in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: Chapter 3**

Lucas was sitting down on the couch watching something on his computer. Jamie walked into the room and sat next to his uncle.

"What are you watching?" Jamie asked.

" _Diagnosis Murder,_ " Lucas replied. "It's the episode _The Cradle Will Rock_.It's about a teenager who's having an affair with a nurse and the nurse convinces him to kill her husband so they can be together forever."

Jamie looked at the screen.

"Wow," Jamie said. "That guy playing the teenager really looks like you."

"I don't see it," Lucas said.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

Lucas closed his computer and sat it down.

"I'm feeling confused," Lucas said. "My medication is the exact same as Lily's and I respond to it. I don't understand why Lily won't respond to the medicine."

Lucas began to cry once more.

"I'm sorry," Lucas sobbed. "I've been crying a lot."

"Me too," Jamie said.

"She's my baby sister," Lucas sobbed. "She's dying and there's nothing I can do."

Lucas and Jamie embraced tightly.

Meanwhile, Lily and Aaron were sitting on the deck with a picnic lunch looking out onto the creek.

"It's such a nice day," Lily said.

"It sure is," Aaron agreed.

"I'm here with you and I'm not in a depressing hospital," Lily said. "It was nice of Jamie and Sophia to let us have a picnic here."

"Yeah," Aaron said.

Lily got out her camera pointed it at Aaron.

"Don't you dare take a picture of me," Aaron said before Lily pressed the button.

"Too late," Lily said.

"That's it," Aaron said. "Give me the camera."

"No," Lily said.

"Give me the camera," Aaron said.

Aaron reached for the camera and Lily playfully held it up. Aaron and Lily began laughing. However, Aaron's laughing turned into crying.

"Hey," Lily said softly. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Aaron sobbed. "You're dying. It's not fair. You've done everything right. You eat healthy foods and you've never forgotten to take your medicine. It's just not fair!"

Lily held Aaron tightly in her arms.

"I love you so much," Aaron sobbed. "I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too," Lily said.

Lily continued to hold Aaron until he stopped crying.

"Thanks Lily," Aaron said.

"You're welcome," Lily said.

"So do you want to go for a motorcycle ride?" Aaron asked.

"There's the bad boy I fell in love with," Lily said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: Chapter 4**

Lydia, Jonathan, and Keith were walking along the beach.

"I love the beach," Lydia said. "I go here all the time."

"I've started to realize that the beach isn't so bad," Jonathan said.

The waves hit their feet.

"But why is the ocean so damn cold?!" Jonathan shouted.

"You just said a bad word," Keith said.

"Sorry," Jonathan said.

"Here," Lydia said. "Let's walk up a little bit."

Lydia, Jonathan, and Keith walked away from the ocean a little bit so the waves wouldn't touch them.

"The beach is a nice place to go to get your mind off of things," Lydia said.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Hey, I know you're scared about Lily."

"I really am," Lydia said.

"I know she's going to be okay," Jonathan said. "She will get a new heart and she will be healthier than ever. Then she'll marry Aaron and they'll have 9 children."

"9 children?" Lydia asked.

"That would be awesome!" Keith cheered.

"The 9 children part was a joke," Jonathan said.

"I figured that," Lydia said.

"I think I want 10 children," Keith said.

"You are so silly," Lydia said. "Come on Keith."

Lydia and Keith ran into the ocean and began splashing each other.

"You guys are crazy," Jonathan said. "You could get pneumonia."

"Stop being such a baby," Lydia said. "Get in the water."

"Oh, okay," Jonathan said.

Jonathan ran into the ocean.

"This is so cold!" Jonathan said.

Keith splashed Jonathan and began laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan splashed Keith back. Lydia joined in, and soon they were having a splash fight.

Later, Chase was home sitting on the living room couch. Jonathan walked into the house. Chase looked at him.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Chase asked. "Did you go skinny dipping? You're grounded!"

"I didn't go skinny dipping," Jonathan said. "I wanted to cheer up Lydia and Keith, so we walked to the beach and ended up in the ocean."

"Okay," Chase said. "You're not grounded. Did you have fun?" 

"I sure did," Jonathan said.

"I was thinking maybe we should eat out tonight," Chase said. "I was thinking Chinese, but the way you smell really makes me want seafood."

"I love seafood," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Chase said. "Now go take a shower and get on some dry clothes."

"Okay," Jonathan said. "Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: Chapter 5**

Aaron a Lily were sound asleep. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise.

"What is that buzzing noise?" Lily asked groggily.

Aaron looked.

"It's just your beeper," Aaron said.

Aaron and Lily sprung out of bed.

"Oh my god!" Lily shouted.

At the hospital, Aaron and Lily sat in the waiting room.

"I'm so scared," Lily said.

Aaron held Lily's hand.

"It's going to be okay," Aaron said. "Here, let's think of something funny."

"Ashlee Simpson messing up on _Saturday Night Live_ ," Lily said.

Aaron and Lily began to laugh.

"That will never get old," Aaron laughed.

A nurse came out with a wheel chair.

"Lily Scott," the nurse said. "You ready?"

Lily gulped.

"It's going to be okay," Aaron said softly.

Lily and Aaron shared a kiss. Lily sat in the wheel chair and the nurse wheeled her off. Aaron watched as the nurse took Lily through the double doors.

 **5 MONTHS LATER**

Lily and Aaron stood at the altar. Lily was in her wedding dress and Aaron was in his tuxedo.

"Do you Aaron take Lily to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the revered asked. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Aaron said.

"Do you Lily take Aaron to be you lawfully wedding husband?" the reverend asked. "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lily said.

"By the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina," the reverend said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Lily and Aaron shared a kiss and walked down the up the aisle while the wedding guests cheered.

"We're married," Lily said.

"We sure are," Aaron said.

"What did I tell you?" Chris asked Chuck as they watched Lily and Aaron leave. "Positivity Matters."

"Whatever happened to that class?" Chuck asked.

"Oh, the people in charge of the community center weren't too thrilled when they found out I was teaching a Beer Yoga class, so they banned me for life," Chris said.


End file.
